In the paper-handling field, occasions arise where sheets are processed individually and must subsequently be gathered in order to be placed as a unit in storage or for further processing. An example of such a situation is where sheets such as pages, drawings, letters, documents and the like are processed by a facsimile machine, a copier, a photocopy machine and the like, and then must subsequently be gathered into batches. Problems arise in the gathering of such processed sheets since processing machines of the type under consideration generally require high speed and accuracy. Also, the apparatus should produce the desired results with low cost and high reliability. The apparatus conceived and described herein fully meets the requirements set forth heretofore by shingling the sheets after processing thereby placing them in a convenient condition for subsequent handling.